Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody Casts
Here are some of Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book parody casts Cast *Percy as Mowgli (Both small and smart) *Thomas as Baloo (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Baloo and Mowgli are) *James as Bagheera (Both proud) *Emily as Shanti (Both in charge of Percy and Mowgli) *Gordon as Colonel Hathi (Both strong) *Diesel as Shere Khan *Bulgy as Kaa *Molly as Winifred *Edward as King Louie *Montana, Toots, Tootle, Johnny, Ivor, and Jebidiah as The Vultures *Diesel 10 as Tabaqui (Both Mean and Evil) *Murdoch as Hair Elephant *Humphrey as Chowing Elephant *Skarloey as Junior (Both Small) *Derek, Den, Dart, Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Norman, Paxton, Sidney as The Monkeys *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Elephants *The Rest Of The Casey Jr & Friends Characters as The Wolves *Rheneas as Baby Mowgli (Both Small and Tiny) *Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lucky *Boco as Mowgli's Father (Both Wise) *Daisy as Mowgli's Mother *Toby as Ranjan (Both Small) *Casey Jr. as Mowgli's Wolf Father *Tillie as Mowgli's Wolf Mother *Johnny as The Wolf Leader *Edward as Old Monkey Parody Casts *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 1: The Meeting At Sodor Rock. *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 2: James saves Percy from Bulgy. *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 3: Gordon's March (with a crossover: Inspired by Neo Burns). *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 4: A Character Smash. *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 5: Thomas teaches Percy some lessons *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 6: The Bare Necessities (with a crossover: Inspired by NickyHelp). *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 7: I Wanna Be Like You (with a crossover: Inspired by Darkblade (The Prophecy, including the escape from the monkeys with a crossover) (with the Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II song). *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 8: A Special Mission. *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 9: Percy escapes Bulgy. *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 10: Percy Meets Duck, Oliver, Bill and Ben. *Bhlehman 16's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 11: As Percy leaves with Emily, Thomas and James go back home with a crossover (Inspired by NickyHelp). Trivia *Percy will be pulling two red coaches throughout every parody and will be wearing a waistband on his head and red and white square trunks throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling seven freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, two stone cars, two tarp cars, and a caboose, and will be wearing glasses, hair, a collar with a bowtie, a waistcoat, and a hat throughout every parody. *James will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling three empty cars, hopper, a cattle car, a boxcar, five empty cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Diesel will run throughtout every parody. *Bulgy will be carrying passengers inside him throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling a stone car, a log wagon, and a flatcar throughout every parody. *Montana, Toots, Tootle, Johnny, Ivor, and Jebidiah will be pulling Coaches throughout every parody, *Diesel 10 will run light out throughout every parody. *Murdoch will be pulling twelve freight cars and caboose throughout every parody. *Skarloey will be pulling a dark green and a light red coach throughout every parody. *Rheneas will be pulling a milk wagon, a cattle car, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Boco will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Daisy will be running light throughout every parody. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout every parody. *Casey Jr. will be pulling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose throughout every parody. *Tillie will be pulling her Birthday Train cars throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling a stone car, a log wagon, and a flatcar throughout every parody. Category:Parodies